Ziggy's Drunk Birthday
by Aiden Ravelle
Summary: Dillon takes Ziggy to a bar on his birthday! Definitely hints of DillonXZiggy


I don't own Power Rangers. Thanks to Amy L for inspiring my RPM muse and suggesting I do a drunk Ziggy fic. Hope you enjoy.

"Ziggy it's your birthday. Even if you won't tell the others, I'm making sure you do something fun," Dillon insisted.

"Bad things happen when I get drunk. I don't think a bar is a good idea."

"Don't worry, I'll be there to watch you."

"I don't need a babysitter."

Dillon shrugged, "I've never seen you drunk so you might. You do seem to need one when you aren't drunk," he stuck out his tongue.

Ziggy rolled his eyes, "Come on, let's get this over with."

Dillon sipped on a beer while Ziggy got some green drink with a weird name. They started watching the karaoke going on and before he knew it, Ziggy was four drinks in.

"Dillon, come on, go up there and sing."

"I don't sing."

"You sing in your car."

"I don't sing in front of people."

"I'm a people."

Dillon rolled his eyes, "Fine. One song. Consider it your birthday present."

Ziggy giggled and picked out a song for him. Dillon cringed as he stepped up and saw the song title. Of all the songs in the world, Ziggy picked "Sexy Back" by Justin Timberlake. By the end of the song though, he'd admit, only to Ziggy of course, that it was actually pretty fun.

"Really, Ziggy?" Dillon chuckled as he got back to his seat.

Ziggy just giggled in response.

"I think you need to go up there too. And I'm picking your song," Dillon insisted.

Ziggy laughed but he was past caring about feeling embarrassed so he agreed. He giggled for the first few lines of the song because he couldn't imagine that Dillon would make him sing "Crazy in Love" by Beyoncé. When he got back to the table Dillon commented, "You rocked the rapping part."

"If I didn't know better, I'd think your song choice was you flirting with me."

"You have no room to talk, because apparently you think I'm bringing Sexy Back."

Ziggy just giggled some more and asked, "Will you sing a song with me?"

"As long as I get to pick the song."

Ziggy laughed, "Make it something I can dance to."

"Careful what you wish for," Dillon smirked. Ziggy was now on his sixth drink. He quickly sucked it down when their names were called to go up.

Dillon laughed at Ziggy's face when he realized what song Dillon picked. Ziggy got so into singing and dancing that he didn't notice Dillon just leaning on the wall watching. When the song ended Dillon put his arm around his stumbling friend, "I think it's about time we go home."

"We should stay longer!" Ziggy whined.

"The bar is closing soon and you need sleep. I bet you'll be hungover in the morning."

Ziggy nodded and climbed into Dillon's car. "This was fun."

"I'm glad you think so. It was pretty fun," Dillon put his car into gear, "Happy birthday Ziggy.

Ziggy smirked, "I'm really drunk aren't I?"

"You are slurring your words so I would say so." Dillon turned on the radio, glad to have his rock music back. "Why are you staring at me?"

"I like looking at your face."

"That's nice, but you are creeping me out."

Ziggy giggled again and looked out the window. By the time they pulled into the Garage, Ziggy was fast asleep. Dillon considered just letting Ziggy stay in the car, but he thought better and carried Ziggy up to their room.

When he awoke, he found himself still in his clothes from the night before, laying on top of his covers, using Dillon's jacket as a blanket. His head hurt a bit and to be honest, he still felt just a little drunk, but he got up to shower and change. When he got down the stairs he heard the group laughing in Dr. K's lab. He went in behind them and glanced at the computer. Someone recorded him dancing the night before.

"There's the star!" Flynn laughed.

Dillon put his hand on Ziggy's shoulder, "Apparently Summer was there visiting a friend and recorded this."

"You seemed to be channeling your inner Beyoncé all night," Summer smiled and tried to hold back a laugh.

"You're just jealous you can't dance as well as me," Ziggy joked.

"I never thought I'd see anything as crazy as Ranger Operator Green dancing to "Single Ladies,"" Dr. K was actually laughing.

Once the group dispersed, Ziggy spoke to Dillon, "I'm never letting you get me that drunk again."

"You said you had fun though," Dillon argued.

"I'm sure I did, but I still feel a bit drunk and my head is killing me."

"I could tell you weren't 100% with it; you put on my jacket instead of yours."

Ziggy glanced down and realized he was in black and not green. Ziggy went to pull it off but Dillon responded, "It looks good on you. You can wear it a bit longer if you want."

Ziggy lifted an eye brow but didn't protest.

"Flynn made lunch, but you slept right through it. There's leftovers in the fridge."

"I feel like I could sleep a few more days," Ziggy admitted as Dillon helped him put a plate together.

Soon, Ziggy's food was eaten and he and Dillon were on the couch watching a movie. Before he knew it, Dillon felt Ziggy leaning against him. Looking down he smirked realizing the green ranger had fallen asleep once again. He'd have to get Ziggy drunk more often.


End file.
